How the Akatsuki Deal with Lines
by Animeotaku4kittens
Summary: so this is what happens when someone butts each Akatsuki member in line. there is maybe some cussing... i can't remember. Rated T for now, but i might change it. ONE SHOT


How the Akatsuki deal with lines…

1. Itachi…

Itachi was standing in an incredibly long line to get his first Harry Potter book ever. Kisame had got him hooked by telling Itachi about it. That was how he ended up in the line. Since he had a long way to go before getting even remotely close to the front, he decided to look around him. His eyes landed on a pink haired girl with a big forehead. After staring at her for quite awhile, he turned back to the line only to find someone had butted him. He discreetly stabbed the guy, who he later discovered to be Sasuke, and went on his way, smiling, after handing Sasuke to a group of his fangirl whores.

2. Deidara…

Deidara sighed and looked at the long line that loomed in front of him. He looked past all the fangirls, to the front of the line. He was starting to regret ever reading the Twilight series, for now he had to get the forth book, Breaking Dawn. He started making an evil plan in his head, which involved bombs and stealing a book. Unaware of his surroundings, Sasuke stepped in front of him. When Deidara finished his clay bird he was making, he saw the Uchiha kid standing in front of him. Deidara jumped out the line, ran to the front, grabbed a book, and then jumped on his big bird, throwing a small bird at Sasuke. As he heard the wonderful sound of the explosion, he smiled happily and began reading on his was to the base.

3. Tobi…

Tobi was standing in the incredibly long line, waiting for his new book, How to Kill Unworthy People in Your Clan, when Sasuke cut in front of him. Tobi got very mad, so mad, in fact that he ripped off his mask and yelled

"I AM MADARA!" causing Sasuke to flinch, turn around, then run away. Tobi smiled, then went to the front of the line to get his much awaited book.

4. Kisame…

After waiting through many lines to get his many Harry Potter books, Kisame was well prepared for the line to get the 7th Harry Potter book. He had a hat, complete with cups and straws that went into his mouth, and a couple of books, including Deidara's copy of Twilight. He was halfway through Twilight when a kid with a green jumpsuit,orange legwarmers, and bushy eye brows slipped in front of him. Enraged, Kisame took out his sword and stole all the kids chakra, then killed him, promptly running from the ANBU that were in the line behind him.

5. Hidan…

Hidan was determined to get his new Caramell CD that he even went to get it the first day it came out, though it meant he'd have to wait in a line. He was busy singing Caramelldansen, when a guy with pineapple looking hair walked in front of him casually.

"Jashin will make you pay for your crimes!" Hidan yelled.

"Geez, Shikamaru, what did you do to this guy?" a blonde girl asked the guy in front of Hidan. Hidan the proceeded to slaughter the entire line, getting his CD a lot quicker than expected.

6. Konan…

Konan was waiting in the same line as Deidara, only farther back. After the explosion, which had killed several people, she was closer to the front. She had to thank Deidara later. A kid with bright yellow hair and orange clothes cut in front of her. Konan quickly made a paper airplane, and threw it at him, yelling,

"PAPER-NO-JUTSU!" The paper airplane flutter harmlessly to the ground, not hitting the intended target.

"Ah, man. Screw this." Konan then ran to the front, grabbed a book and ran off into the woods.

7. Pein…

Pein couldn't believe he was standing in this line, waiting for tickets to a movie. His favorite book was finally a movie, and Konan forced him to see it, saying that she would take care of the Akatsuki for a day. She gave him Kakuzu's money, and pushed him out the door. When the nine tailed fox kid walked in the line in front of him, Pein had a choice, make Konan mad, or let the kid go and spend months searching for him in vain. It was easy to choose. Pein grabbed the kid, and slung him over his shoulder, then ran away back to the base, towards his certain demise.

8. Zetsu...

It is not best to cut in front of Zetsu in a line for food, especially when he's hungry. Sasuke found that out the hard way. Zetsu was not allowed to eat at the base anymore, because he always ate all the food, so Kakuzu grudgingly gave him money to go buy himself food every night. Now Sasuke didn't like eating in public, even thought it gave him a chance to be with Naruto. So he went to a hot dog stand nearby. He was very hungry, so he decided to cut in front of a harmless looking Venus Fly Trap guy. Zetsu was very hungry, so after Sasuke cut in front of him, he decided he would save money and just eat Sasuke. And he did just that. Making a Kakuzu and an Itachi very happy.

9. Sasori…

There was not many things in life Sasori would wait in a line for, but he just had to get the new My Little Pony horse with brushable hair. So he waited in the line with little girls and their mothers, saying to anyone who asked it was for his little sister. When Sasuke walked up and asked if he could butt him, Sasori took control of him and made him jump off the nearest cliff. Sasori smiled and got his pony, then went home to go show it off to Deidara.

10. Kakuzu…

Kakuzu thought that by not paying the air conditioning bills, he could save money and make Pein happy. That had led to him ending up in a line for a fan, until he paid the bills. When a girl with dark hair and purple/white eyes asked him if she could get in front of him, he nodded, not wanting to have to pay to buy a fan. So he let everyone behind him butt him, until the store closed. He decided that he would rob a bank on the way to the base, to get some extra money to pay bills. The next morning, he was found dead on the ground, a knife stuck deep into his chest. They never found out who killed him, though they found a piece of long, dark hair from the girl who asked to butt him…

Sasuke dies a lot, doesn't he? That's because I'm not a Sasuke fan girl. Hinata's pretty evil, isn't she? Yea I got the idea from my friend AngelofDarkness1005, with her story of how Sakura deals with lines. Yeah. Review please. Don't pm me, I never check my email. So tell me if I forgot someone. No, Orochimaru isn't in the Akatsuki because I say so. I don't like him. The purple button wants you to push it. When you push it, it makes it happy. It makes me happy. I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI, LEE, SASUKE, HINATA, SAKURA OR NARUTO OR ANY BOOKS MENTIONED. I'm a Deidara fangirl. *.*


End file.
